narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hassaku Onomichi
is a shinobi from Kirigakure. Personality Hassaku is a brash individual who dislikes outsiders and is quick to start a fight. Like his allies, Hasasuku has a great hatred for the peaceful era of the Sixth Mizukage, viewing it as an insult to their heritage as they calmly allow tourists to visit the village. Joining Shizuma Hoshigaki, he seeks to restore the "Bloody Mist" era and usurp Chōjūrō. His commitment to this goal is so consuming that he feels he has nothing else worth living for. Even more, he became obsessed with keeping Kubikiribōchō. Appearance Hassaku has a brown afro which he keeps tied back with a striped bandanna, light-coloured eyes and large lips. He wears a pair of red, pinstriped pants along with a sleeveless haori and bandages around his waist. He also carries a sword strapped to his side. After Shizuma's declaration of war, he dons a forehead protector and a long-sleeved black jinbaori war coat with tan lining and grey hemming, worn as a surcoat in the traditional style. Abilities Hassaku carries a sword, implying he's skilled in kenjutsu. When attacking Boruto Uzumaki, he uses a palm strike, implying some skill in taijutsu. He also has been shown to be physically strong enough to lift the Kubikiribōchō with one hand. However, extended battling with the heavy blade quickly tires him. New Era School Trip Arc Hassaku bumps into Boruto as he walks down an alley with Iwabee Yuino and Denki Kaminarimon, knocking him down. When Iwabee confronts him for not apologising, Hassaku expresses his distaste for Konohagakure shinobi being allowed into his village and attempts to start a fight with Boruto, but is quickly stopped by Shizuma, who ushers him away. Later, when approached Kagura Karatachi to join their team, Boruto attempted to interfere but was quickly defeated by Shizuma. Afterwards, giving into Shizuma's words, Kagura agreed to join on the condition that Boruto be spared. Kagura then leads his new team to the shinobi swords' vault. After acquiring the blades, with Hassaku taking Kubikiribōchō, Shizuma voiced more of his plans, noting that he had allies within the ranks of the Water Daimyō who agree with Shizuma's goal of restoring the "Bloody Mist" era. He also intended to place Kagura as the new Mizukage, continuing the vicious reign of the Fourth Mizukage. Their first act of revolution was to destroy the Kirigakure Memorial Stone. Before they could destroy it, they were confronted by Boruto and Sarada, along with Chōjūrō. Shizuma was glad at this development and cut off the area with his Crimson Mist Barrier Technique to begin the battle. Hebiichigo manages to restrain the Sixth Mizukage with her blade's wire. From this, Hassaku and his allies voiced their utter disdain for Chōjūrō for "robbing" them of their pride as ninja. He and two of his allies then strike at their subdued foe. Chōjūrō anticipated their attack patterns and used Hassaku's own attack to break free from his binding. While Hassaku scoffed at Chōjūrō facing them with only a standard katana, Chōjūrō retorted that a weapon is only as powerful as its wielder. Proving his point, he continued to exploit the revolutionaries' key weakness. As Hassaku continued to tire from his blade's great weight, Chōjūrō easily parried the attacks and knocked him out. He was soon-after detained by the Mizukage. After the group was defeated and rounded up, the event was covered by the Mizukage while Hassaku and his team, minus Kagura, were sent to prison for rehabilitation. Trivia * "Hassaku" is a Japanese citrus grapefruit commonly called the hassaku orange, keeping with the tradition of Kirigakure swordsmen having names derived from types of produce. Onomichi is a town famous for its production of hassaku oranges.